


Morning Sex Is For Lovers

by honey_violence



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Necrophilia, Rape, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бет думает, что, доведи она ту попытку суицида до конца, она никогда не вляпалась бы в подобную хуйню. Она смаргивает подступившие слезы и сквозь едва приподнимающиеся веки смотрит на взъерошенную макушку спящего рядом мужчины, представляя, с каким удовольствем скормила бы его по частям привязанному во дворе ходячему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Она милая девушка. А поскольку вокруг апокалипсис - Дэрил мог бы поступить намного хуже", - Норман Ридус в одном из интервью.

Тело у Бет молодое, крепкое, то что надо.

Дэрил стягивает на пол укрывающее ее одеяло, бесцеремонно наваливаясь сверху. В глаза Бет он старается не смотреть. Да и что нового он там увидит? Недоумение напополам с равнодушием, портящим любой стояк еще на подъеме? Нет уж, спасибо, в этом мире и так слишком мало радостных моментов, чтобы портить еще и эти.

\- Не нравится? - спрашивает он, но Бет отворачивает лицо, дергая головой. Дэрил тянет ее за волосы, вынуждая замереть. Тянет так сильно, что в зажатых пальцах остается клок светлых волос. Наверное, ей больно, думает он. А потом делает первый толчок, понимая, как же ему глубоко, глубоко на это похуй.

Как похуй и на то, что скажут Мэгги и Рик, когда узнают, как посмотрит на него Кэрол, когда они встретятся. Если они встретятся. Потому что "похуй" теперь единственное, что держит его на плаву и не дает окончательно сойти с ума.

Я убил родного брата. Размозжил ему череп собственными руками, и мне похуй.  
Я убиваю людей. Как те придурки из Терминуса, освежевываю и поедаю человеческие тела, потому что мне осточертели ебаные белки, и мне похуй.   
Я трахаю младшую сестренку Мэгги каждый гребаный день, независимо от того, нравится ей это или нет, и поверьте, это лучше, чем то, что я делал с ней раньше.

Просто когда тебе похуй, жить становится легче. Особенно теперь, когда мораль и благородство стоят меньше, чем жизнь. Нужно радоваться тому, что имеешь, так его учил Мерл. И быть за это благодарным, так, кажется, говорила Бет.

Он кончает быстро и резко, как школьник, которого родители вот-вот застанут за мастурбацией. Перекатывается на другую половину кровати, разглядывая фиолетовые синяки на девичьих белых ногах, а затем переводит взгляд на лицо Бет и ловит ее взгляд, как всегда, пустой и равнодушный, почти привычный таким за последние несколько недель. На секунду ему все-таки чудится укоризна в ее глазах, и желание отомстить за собственные неоправданные надежды становится нестерпимым. Только диковинным усилием воли он вынуждает себя сдержаться и не ударить: пусть тело у Бет молодое, крепкое и выдержит и не такое, но все-таки нужно ее беречь. На сколько ее хватит, он не знает. А в новом мире нужно ценить все, что имеешь. И быть благодарным. Особенно за всякие мелочи. 

Например, за то, что при такой жаре человеческое мясо гниет не так быстро, как могло бы, и у него в запасе еще достаточно еды. За то, что в этот покосившийся дом в лесу по собственной воле не забредет даже ходячий, не то что люди, а значит, здесь достаточно безопасно, чтобы задержаться подольше. 

За то, что при такой влажности тело Бет стало разлагаться сравнительно недавно, и в сползающем с черепа мясе еще можно различить симпатичное когда-то в прошлом лицо. 

За то, что каждый день он просыпается в аду и, лежа в постели с живым трупом, подолгу вертит в руках пистолет, понимая, что он не в силах избавить ни мир от этой заразы, ни себя от этого мира, но теперь ему на это абсолютно, безнадежно, катастрофически _на-пле-вать._


	2. 2

\- Мне бы никогда так не повезло, живи мы прежней жизнью, сама знаешь, - Дэрил садится рядом с Бет на постель, бережно откидывая волосы с ее лица и заглядывая в глаза. - Это у таких, как ты, есть домашний пони и причины вскрывать вены под грустную музыку. А у таких, как я, нет нихуя. Но неужели я не заслужил немного справедливости _теперь_ , как считаешь?

Бет медленно моргает, шевелит иссохшими губами и ничего не отвечает. Что бы она ни сказала, Дэрил реагирует одинаково, так какой смысл тратить слова? Будь ее воля, она бы вовсе отвернулась, чтобы продемонстрировать нежелание говорить, но даже на такое простое движение уже не хватает сил. Смешно, но она готова даже поблагодарить Дэрила за ту недавнюю вспышку ярости, из-за которой ее лицо превратилось в сплошной отек - обзор через подбитые, оплывшие веки совсем нечеткий, и наконец-то она может отдохнуть от его ублюдочного, покрытого неровным загаром и грязной щетиной лица.

Дэрил не успокаивается. Понимая, что слов от нее не добиться, ложится рядом, утыкаясь лбом в сломанные ребра, наверняка специально в очередной раз причиняя своими движениями боль, и продолжает:

\- Сейчас везде так, нравится тебе это или нет, - он перекидывает через нее руку, притягивя ее ближе, и Бет думает, что, пожалуй, раздирающие тебя на части ходячие - это милость по сравнению с нежностью этого ублюдка. Она старается не подавать голоса, но от стона боли удержаться все равно не может. Но, кажется, сегодня ей неимоверно везет, потому что Дэрил, поглощенный собственными измышлениями, спускает ей ее поступок: обычно, стоило ей показать зубы, она получала удар, стоило ей показать слабость - она получала десять. Научиться такой простой математике пришлось быстро, разучиться показывать эмоции - еще быстрее.

\- Тебе чертовски повезло, ты знаешь? - она слышала это уже миллион раз за последние дни? недели? месяцы? Что и кому он пытался доказать, Бет не понимала и не хотела понять. Все, что она знала, это то, что стоит Дэрилу прийти к неверному выводу, навязав ее отсутствющим ответам свои собственные страхи, и очередная порция боли и унижений следовала моментально. Иногда она надеялась умереть. Максимально быстро, пусть даже и вкрай болезненно. Но отчего-то сдохнуть не удавалось, как и убежать. Отсутствующий в доме на время охоты Дэрил все равно было повсюду.

Однажды, когда она почти выбралась из дома, ее едва не укусил посаженный, как пес, на цепь ходячий, охранявший вход. Тогда, едва избежав укуса, она свалилась в яму, вырытую у ворот, прикрытую для отвода глаз листьями, умудрившись сломать одновременно запястье и ногу. В тот день Дэрил ее не тронул, наверное, пожалел, если рэндеку вообще была свойственна жалость. Молча обработал раны, наложил шину, отнес в постель. И, привязав ее за здоровую ногу веревкой к ножке кровати, обезопасил себя от ее возможного очередного побега, назвав число ловушек, расставленных на случай, если она вздумает убежать. Восемьдесят три, и это только в радиусе ближайших пятиста метров от их чертового безопасного дома.

\- У тебя есть все, а ты недовольна. Потому что такие, как ты, никогда не бывают довольны, так ведь? - Бет никогда не понимала, зачем он с ней разговаривает, если ответные реплики ему все равно оказываются не нужны. Так и теперь, бездумно водя пальцами по ее покрытому синяками и кровоподтеками животу, Дэрил едва слышным полушепотом клял ее во всех своих бедах, словно она и только она была виновата в его неудачах. - У тебя есть дом, у тебя есть защита, у тебя есть еда. У тебя есть тот, кому на тебя не плевать. Кто из оставшихся в живых может этим похвастаться?

Да уж, спасибо, чокнутый ты сукин сын. 

Но хвалить его тоже было глупой идеей. В теперешнем мире взрослеешь быстро, учишься осознавать многие вещи и того быстрее, и, оставшись наедине с повернутым на всю голову мужиком, Бет пыталась приспособиться как могла. Игнором, молчанием, лаской. Чем угодно, лишь бы прожить очередной день без побоев и его ненависти. Иногда она говорила: "Без тебя я бы давно погибла", и Дэрил светлел лицом, иногда она говорила: "Лучше тебя нет" и в лучшем случае оставалась одна в пустом доме, но чаще всего - в очередной раз избитой. Потому что Дэрил не считал себя хорошим. Никогда не считал себя достаточно хорошим для кого-либо. Для самого себя. Для всего того, что ему не досталось в том мире. Для всего того, что ему досталось в новом.

Для Бет, которая имела глупость когда-то проявить нежность к человеку, для которого нежность была детонатором апокалипсиса гораздо более кровавого, нежели тот, что случился с ними всеми. Который, словно ящик Пандоры, выпустил из себя все то дерьмо, в которое его втаптывали с детства и за которое он мечтал поквитаться. А кто, как не взращенная заботой и любовью Бет, пришелся бы как нельзя лучше, чтобы отыгаться на ней за всю боль, что когда-либо ему причинили?..

Бет думает, что, доведи она ту попытку суицида до конца, она никогда не вляпалась бы в подобную хуйню. Она смаргивает подступившие слезы и сквозь едва приподнимающиеся веки смотрит на взъерошенную макушку спящего рядом мужчины, представляя, с каким удовольствем скормила бы его по частям привязанному во дворе ходячему. 

Если бы кто-то сказал ей прежде, что она будет радоваться чьей-то смерти, она бы только покрутила пальцем у виска, чувствуя, как холодеет внутри от одной только мысли о насилии. Если бы кто-то увидел ее сейчас, спящую с таким безмятежным и спокойным лицом, какое теперь нечасто встретишь, он бы наверняка захотел узнать, что же ей снится. 

_...Она спускает последний болт Дэрилу в голову из его же арбалета, а затем еще несколько минут стоит, глядя на то, как его кровь растекается по полу, и, прежде чем та подползает к ногам, выходит прочь из этого проклятого дома, разгорающегося за спиной стремительно и необратимо._

Дэрил смотрит на то, как растягиваются в улыбке разбитые губы спящей Бет, и еле сдерживается, чтобы не ударить.


	3. 3

Дэрил заваливается на нее сразу, едва они оказываются в безопасном месте. Вот так просто, словно это в порядке вещей, придавливает всем своим весом к земле, не давая ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, обжигает сбившимся от бега дыханием, грубо сдавливает запястья. 

Сначала ей хочется закричать, но кричать нельзя, да и кто придет ей на помощь, стая ходячих?

\- Какого хрена ты делаешь? - шипит Бет и пытается спихнуть мужчину с себя, но ее слабых рук для этого определенно недостаточно. Рэднек слепо шарит по телу, бесцеремнно просовывая руки под майку, дергает за пуговицу на штанах, рискуя вырвать ее с мясом, и абсолютно, катастрофически не обращает внимания на ее отчаянное сопротивление. Бет кусает его больно и до крови, чтобы хоть как-то суметь отвлечь; вкус соли и грязи, моментально прилипающий к языку, вызывает головокружеие и тошноту, но Дэрил только дергает головой, словно и не кусали его вовсе, мимоходом скользит по ней взглядом - расплывшиеся чернильные пятна зрачков, полностью скрывших радужку - и продолжает то, что делал.

Отец учил их защищаться: ферма огромна, и не всегда Хершел и его ружье окажутся рядом, чтобы помочь. Извернувшись, Бет бьет Диксона в пах коленом со всей дури.

\- Какого хрены _ты_ делаешь? - он скатывается в сторону, загибаясь с перекошеным лицо. 

До самой ночи они не разговаривают, и извиняться перед ней Дэрил, кажется, не намерен.

...

В чертовом багажнике тесно так, что понять, где руки и ноги Диксона, а где ее, невозможно. Она пытается лечь поудобнее, задевает его локтем и от неожиданности, боясь, что ударила, резко убирает руку и бьется ею о крышку. Звук такой громкий, что Бет едва не теряет сознание от ужаса: ходячие услышали, не могли не услышать. Им конец.

Гринн всхлипывает, стараясь не разреветься: сбежать из ада в тюрьме, чтобы оказаться разорванным на части в дурацком багажнике с дурацким рэднеком, которому, кажется, сам черт не страшен - так он спокоен.

\- Они не услышали, не плачь, - раздается где-то над ухом, и его фраза скорее движение, чем звук, а губы теплые, и это то, что сейчас нужно. Бет замирает, мигом растеряв и дыхание, и волнение, и страх. 

Одномоментно теснота багажника становится похожа на само пекло, ей кажется, что температура мигом поднялась на миллион градусов, и даже дышать ровно больше не получается.

\- Я не боюсь, - голос сиплый, и, если Дэрил не дурак - пожалуйста, пусть он окажется идиотом - не понять он не сможет.

Она находит руку Диксона, обхватывая его ладонь обеими своими, и камень на душе становится на пару сотен грамм легче. Она думает, что, если бы все люди были похожи на этого нелюдимого охотника, жить было бы гораздо проще. Во всяком случае понимать друг друга - определенно.

Дэрила не приходится просить дважды. Он бьется головой пару раз, прежде чем разворачивается так, чтобы прижать ее к себе, и теперь его дыхание греет ее висок. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что она будет благодарна ходячим за их медлительность и многочисленность? Два спокойных часа, вырванных у не спокойного больше мира. Маленькая передышка от страха. 

Бет проныривает рукой под жилетку Диксона, прижимаясь теснее. Когда его руки смыкают ее в кольцо, а дыхание становится таким жарким, что на висках выступает испарина, она не думает над тем, что могут сказать люди. Потому что людей больше нет. И их мнения больше нет. Есть только она, Дэрил, чертов тесный багажник и его руки на ее бедрах. 

Ей восемнадцать, и желание жить становится нестерпимым.

...

Гринн так и не поняла, кто первым взглянул на другого _не как обычно_. Когда? 

Когда на реке, отмываясь от грязи и крови, она обнаружила, что Дэрил беззастенчиво пялится на нее, даже не пытаясь отвернуться? Когда, споткнувшись о камень, она оказывается к нему, удержавшему ее от падения, слишком близко, и ей становится не неловко за собственную неуклюжесть, ей становится жарко, так, что отскочить, да побыстрее - единственный разумный выход?

Она не знает, не может вспомнить. Просто однажды становится так, что, куда бы она ни пошла, взгляд охотника, темный и прожигающий насквозь, преследует ее по пятами. Что бы он ни делал, оторвать ее собственный от перекатывающих под кожей мышц, от поджатых губ, от широкой спины уже невозможно.

...

Бет кладет Джудит в колыбельку в тот момент, когда в проеме двери возникает Диксон. Ничего не говорит, просто смотрит и не двигается.

Она задевает его _случайно_ , потому что иначе в проеме не разминуться. 

От секундного контакта их голой кожи у нее кружится голова. Она сбегает в общий коридор настолько быстро, насколько возможно.

...

Встретив ее возле дома, он впервые не проходит мимо. 

\- Ты Бет? 

\- Да, сэр.

Удивленный такому обращению, Диксон открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но так ничего и не произносит. Бет чувствует, как немеют от робости пальцы, а в горле пересыхает.

...

Когда группа незнакомцев появляется у дверей их дома, Мэгги отправляет ее подальше в кухню на всякий случай. Рэднек оказывается первым, что она видит, выглянув в окно.

Они сталкиваются взглядами как раз в тот момент, когда Дэрил приканчивает бутылку с водой. Бет следит за тем, как ходит его кадык при каждом жадном глотке, и рефлекторно сглатывает следом.

Где-то внутри становится горячо.


	4. 4

Глаза у Бет мертвые, пустые, и это бесит, до одури бесит. Что не так с этой девчонкой, если она позволяет себе делать такие глупости в мире, который оказался к ней слишком великодушен, чтобы не умертвить в первый же день "эпидемии"? Вдали от смерти, в безопасности от всего в своем беленьком чистом доме, какого хрена она вообще смеет требовать больше?

Дэрил затачивает нож как раз в тот момент, когда младшую Гринн волокут на улицу, чтобы та соизволила подышать свежим воздухом. Он представляет, с каким удовольствием сам вскрыл бы ее тощие птичьи лапки-руки от запястий до локтя, показав, что бывает, когда задумка с суицидом заканчивается так, как должна на самом деле, и замирает, озадаченный градусом собственного гнева: какое ему до всего этого дело? 

Он провожает взглядом хлопочущее над безмозглой дурочкой семейство, а затем перевод взгляд на их дом, который сам господь, не иначе, укрыл от конца света. И желание, чтобы тут случилось что-то плохое, накрывает его с головой подленькой, удушливой волной. Ему хочется, чтобы смерть нашла сюда путь. Сюда, в это место, так похожее на картинки билбордов с обязательной надписью про счастливую жизнь. 

Чтобы стало, как у всех в остальном мире. Чтобы боль уровняла каждого до единого. Чтобы, черт возьми, хотя бы теперь, когда они все равны, перестать ощущать себя дерьмом на фоне тех, кому повезло больше.


	5. 5

\- Он был чьим-то сыном и братом, - бледная и зареванная, Бет по-прежнему не соглашается есть труп, разделанный Дэрилом на давно переставшие быть похожим на человеческое тело куски. 

\- Ключевое слово "был". Давай ешь, - Диксон протягивает ей миску, доверху набитую обугленными кусками - что ни говори, охотник из рэднека первоклассный, а вот повар так себе. Но Бет отказывается, молча уходит, пошатываясь на ослабленных от недоедания ногах, в лес, чтобы набрать хотя бы горсть ягод или грибов. Она не готова есть людей, даже если ничего кроме больше здесь не найдется, даже если ей придется подохнуть от голода. Иначе чем они лучше ходячих? Иначе какой смысл пытаться выжить?..

На хижину в лесу они набредают случайно. Пустой покосившийся дом - первоклассная гостиница для тех, кто не видел крыши над головой слишком и слишком давно. Гринн валится на грязный, заплесневелый матрас, не удосужившись даже проверить, безопасно ли здесь, надеясь, что этим займется Дэрил, ну или на крайний случай что ее покусают не сильно, и она сгодится охотнику на ужин. Она вырубается на этой мысли, не слыша ничего: ни как Диксон заколачивает окна и двери, делая их убежище максимально недоступным всему живому и мертвому, ни визга собаки, тощей и ободранной, прибежавшей на запах мяса и самой ставшей охотнику пищей.

Она просыпается от боли в желудке, нащупывает сумку с флягой, но даже вода не делает боль глуше. Дэрил сидит на веранде, и если забыть, что вокруг полнейший хаос, можно подумать, что Диксон просто отдыхает, развалившись в шезлонге. На полу возле его ног стоит вскрытая банка с чем-то плавающим внутри, "Персиковый...", - читает она на разорванной этикетке. 

Если бы кто-то сказал Бет, что однажды она готова будет убить за еду, она бы не поверила: ее всегда учили делиться. Но сейчас, глядя на банку, она уже не уверена, что прежние заповеди и доброта чего-то стоят. 

Персики, замоченные в спирту, это не совсем то, что она ожидает, есть их тяжело, моментально пьянеть тем более, но это еда. Это не мясо змей, собак, людей. Это нормальная еда, привычная, родная. И плевать, что к моменту, когда она приканчивает банку, она пьяна в абсолютное, до ужаса нелепое ничто. Дэрил тащит ее обратно в спальню, не волнуясь, что, отрубившаяся Бет не реагирует на его прикосновения. 

Рассвет пахнет перегаром и стыдом. Чувствуя на себе немаленький вес рэднека, Гринн надеется, что ее не стошнит от запаха мяса, кажется, навсегда застрявшего в его коже.


	6. 6

Она не понимает, чем заслужила пощечину от Дэрила. Больную и очень обидную. Словно это она, а не он, истерично разрыдалась, потому что пришлось убить обратившегося ребенка, выползшего им навстречу в гостиной одного из домов. Словно это она, а не он, своим собачьим воем-криком, изо всех сил заглушаемым закушенной ладонью, привлекла внимание стаи ходячих. Словно это она, а не он, виновата в том, что теперь они застряли на крыше дома, окруженного со всех сторон мертвыми.

Бет отрывает кусок черепицы, швыряя его как можно дальше, чтобы хотя бы несколько ходячих отвлеклось на шум и убралось прочь, дав им возможность сбежать. Щека горит, но больше от стыда и гнева, чем от боли. Ей хочется запустить куском черепицы рэднеку в голову, но приходится сдерживаться: шум может привлечь ходячих, и тогда им крышка. 

Сидеть в тишине, нарушаемой только хрустом ломающихся под ногами мертвых веток и шорохом листьев, оказывается до одури скучно. Скуч-но. Она не может вспомнить, в какой момент перестала бояться, но факт оставался фактом: выйти одной на охоту больше не казалось смертельным испытанием, вскакивать при малейшем шорохе больше не было обязательным условием выживания: как-то интуитивно понимая, что можно не беспокоиться, вполглаза продолжая караулить, она позволяла себе отдыхать, не опасаясь внезапного нападения. Нет, в ней не прибавилось героизма или беспечной бравады, просто жизнь внезапно стала проще, перестав походить на вечный бег от смерти к подобию жизни. А Дэрил с его вечной тягой опекать и давить в одночасье превратился в обузу.

"Одному теперь не выжить" - кто говорил ей эти слова? Действительно ли в них был смысл? Она не понимала, зачем должна была слушаться Дэрила, ведь никто не голосовал за его лидерство в их маленькой команде. Не понимала, почему должна была слушаться теперь, когда убить его стало слишком легкой задачей, нежели выносить его общество. Слабая маленькая девчонка, неспособная выжить в этом мире, так он думал о ней, не зная, как часто, сидя рядом с ним спящим, она могла перерезать ему глотку, останавливая себя только страхом оказаться в полнейшем одиночестве после его смерти.

\- Прекрати, - Диксон едва шевелит губами, - ты их только приманиваешь. 

Ему не нравится то, что Бет стала слишком самостоятельной. Не нравится, что идея с черепицей пришла на ум не ему. Ему стыдно за то, что он не сумел совладать с собой в тот момент, когда они наткнулись на ребенка в заброшенном доме.

\- Они расходятся, - едва слышно отвечает Гринн, отмахиваясь от Дэрила, как от назойливой мухи. Если ей удастся заставить уйти еще нескольких мертвецов, они смогут выбраться отсюда, неужели рэднек этого не видит?

\- Темнеет. Мы не пойдем через лес, полный мертвецов, ночью, - Диксон тянет ее за руку, вынуждая опуститься рядом, и отбирает у нее обломок черепицы.

\- Мы можем свалиться, если уснем здесь, и тогда у нас точно не будет шансов, - Бет не намерена отступать. Боже, как ей надоело его слушаться, особенно теперь, когда даже дурак понял бы, что ее план лучше. До их хижины не больше ста метров, а ходячие благодаря ей разбрелись в противоположную сторону - нельзя упускать такую возможность.

\- Делаем так, как я сказал, - губы Диксона сжимаются в тонкую полоску от еле сдерживаемого гнева: какого хрена Гринн позволяет себе не слушаться?

До самого захода солнца они молчат, разойдясь по разным концам крыши. 

...

Дэрил просыпается от шума, моментально хватаясь за арбалет и оглядываясь. Когда он видит Бет, спускающуюся по сетке для растений во двор, ярость затапливается его с головой, не оставляя возможности мыслить здраво. 

Бет не может уйти. Не должна уйти. Не имеет права. Только не от него.

Он надеется, что покалечил ее не сильно, сбросив с крыши, надеется, что ему не придется добивать ее самому, если вдруг она сломала позвоночник. Гринн не шевелится, когда он поднимает ее на руки, замечая, что ее нога вывернута под опасным, неправильным углом. 

До хижины Дэрил добирается быстро: план Бет действительно срабатывает, и это в очередной раз злит его до красной пелены перед глазами. Гринн стонет от боли, когда он, не церемонясь, швыряет ее на постель, не удосужившись даже осмотреть раны. Она заслужила свою боль тем, что собиралась его предать. 

_"Сейчас ухожу я, но бросаешь меня снова ты!" -_ собственный крик раздается в ушах, и окровавленное лицо Мерла возникает слишком четкой и резкой картинкой на внутренней стороне век. От нахлынувших воспоминаний его складывает пополам.

Веревкой, найденной в сарае, он привязывает ее за здоровую ногу к ножке кровати и выходит, подперев дверь стулом снаружи.

Больше никто из тех, кто ему дорог, его не покинет. И Бет никогда не уйдет, никогда его не оставит. Он сделает для этого все возможное.


	7. 7

Она жива. 

Раздражающая, болтливая, шумная, надоедливая - и еще тысяча эпитетов для занозы в заднице - Бет Гринн, считающей себя достаточно повидавшей новый мир, чтобы суметь выжить в нем в одиночку.

Молчащей вторые, третьи, четвертые сутки кряду, хлопающей ресницами невпопад его злым словам, льющимся из горла, забитого человеческим мясом и выветрившимся алкоголем, роняющего маты вперемешку с молитвами

"Боже, есть ты есть, пусть она будет _жива_ ".

Бет молчит, шевелится, открывает рот, но это ни черта не значит в новой реальности, забитой голодными полуразложившимися трупами.

Рыбка Бет просит есть, открывает ротик,  
рыбка Бет просит пить, открывает ротик.   
Рыбка Бет, чертова сука, беспощадная в своем молчании, открой свой поганый рот и скажи хоть слово, чтобы я наконец понял, что ты

 _жива_.


	8. 8

\- Хочешь сказку? - Бет молчит, зная, что, что бы она ни сказала, слушать придется. Дэрил вытягивается рядом на постели, словно невзначай ударив ее локтем в бок, и не обращает внимания на последовавший стон боли: ребра, не успевшие срастись, адской болью отзываются на любое движение, не то что удар. - В твоем детстве сказки-то, наверное, все поголовно про белых коней и принцев, спасающих принцесс, да? Моя-то погрустней будет, не всем так повезло, как тебе.

Господи, какой же долбаеб. Бет хочется лягнуть его со всей дури, но обесиленное голодом тело давно перестало слушаться, и о славном пинке приходилось только мечтать. Она закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в тихое монотонное бормотание Диксона, и надеется поскорее провалиться то ли в забытье, то ли в спасущий ее от бреда охотника сон.

\- Меня слушать! - внезапно рявкает рэднек, дергая ее за подбородок и поворачивая лицо в свою сторону. Шею неприятно тянет, но обиднее другое: она так ловко уснула, избежав многочасового нытья Дэрила, что слушать все это по второму кругу - а то, что слушать придется, Бет не сомневалась - кажется несправделивым до ужаса.

\- Иди нахуй, - просипеть это _дерзко_ оказывается трудной задачей, но охотника, заводившегося с пол-оборота, рассердить всегда было нетрудно. - Я не собираюсь слушать всю эту хуйню. И хватит себя уже жалеть, ведешь себя, как девчонка, сколько можно. 

Будь ее воля, она бы еще плюнула рэднеку в лицо, чтобы показать все свое к нему презрение, но, к сожалению, даже шевельнуться было проблемой, не то что подняться. Бет прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в то, как Дэрил, пытаясь совладать с собой, шумно втягивает носом воздух, и когда наконец чужие пальцы стальным захватом смыкаются вокруг ее шеи, она еле сдерживается, чтобы не улыбнуться.

_Ну давай же._

"Дэрилина, девочка моя", - голос Мерла, насмешливо зазвучавший в голове Дэрила в унисон словам Бет, заставляет его лицо запылать от ярости и стыда. Неужели эта собачья преданность и зависимость никогда не оставят его в покое? Сколько еще ему придется сгибаться под тяжестью собственной слабости и бессилия порвать поводок, крепко держащий его на привязи рядом с теми, кто никогда, никогда не был с ним на равных, кто никогда его не любил?

Кости у Бет тонкие, хрупкие, на миг даже ему кажется, что он в лесу - наступает на ветки, звонко щелкающие под его сапогами. 

Когда голова Гринн запрокидывается, а грудь перестает вздыматься от слабого, но все же дыхания, голос брата в голове смеется над ним громче обычного: " _Малышка, как же ты справишься теперь совсем одна?_ " Он еще долго трясет Бет, как безвольную куклу, с ненавистью разглядывая безмятежное, неподвижное лицо, а после долго укачивает на руках, как маленького ребенка, и просит прощение за все, что сделал ей, и за все, чего так и не успел. 

В сказах, которые он знал, феи-крестные всегда обходили таких, как он, стороной, не оставляя ни шанса на чудо. Но когда Бет наконец открывает глаза, Мерл уходит из его головы, побежденный Дэрилом в первый и единственный раз. И это значит, что отныне все будет по-другому. 

Выбитые зубы окровавленной горкой лежат на прикроватном столике рядом с заряженным - на всякий случай - пистолетом. Диксон засыпает, повернушись к Бет спиной, и впервые за долгие годы его сон спокоен.

**Author's Note:**

> Название в честь одноименной песни Эмили Кинни "Morning Sex Is For Lovers" и строк оттуда "you talk sweet and soft in the dark, but you’re not in love with me".


End file.
